Lettres de Résignation
by McRoselyn
Summary: Spoiler "Bounce" 6x16 et "South by Southwest" 6x17 Tony est chez lui et doit extérioriser ce qu'il a en tête.


_**Disclaimer ****:** Rien ne m'appartient, je n'emprunte les personnages que pour m'amuser et n'en tire aucun profit._

_Attention, SPOILER pour la saison 6. Tag to 6x16, 6x17._

_Enjoy !_

---

Maintenant qu'il avait fini de boire les 4 dernières bières qu'il avait gardées dans son réfrigérateur pour un moment opportun, il ne savait plus quoi faire. A part, bien sûr, faire les cent pas dans son appartement. Il allait sûrement réussir à creuser un fossé de cette façon. Ça n'allait pas plaire au propriétaire. Eh mince. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son canapé et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Les dernières semaines qu'il avait passées, n'avaient pas été des plus tranquilles. D'abord, il avait été accusé de meurtre, et cette fois-là, heureusement, il avait un alibi, ensuite, il s'était avéré que leur affaire n'était que la continuité d'une ancienne enquête, qu'ils avaient eu lorsque Gibbs était parti se réfugier au Mexique et qu'il avait été promu - un bien grand mot dans son cas - au poste de chef d'équipe. Il avait complètement _foiré_ l'enquête il y avait 3 ans, et avait essayé de rectifier ça. Pas facile quand il savait que McGee ne faisait pas plus d'effort que ça pour aider dans l'enquête, que Abby ne voulait pas de lui à ce poste car ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose - Gibbs était parti à nouveau - et que les suspects, et même les _victimes_, n'étaient pas très coopératifs avec lui. Son seul réconfort avait été de voir que son chef d'équipe, que Gibbs, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en lui disant « je suis fier de toi ».

Seulement, même s'il avait eu droit au respect qu'il méritait de la part de Gibbs et de Ziva - oui, la jeune femme avait suivi ses ordres à la lettre - il n'avait pas eu le droit à cet honneur de la part des autres. De quoi se demander s'il avait bien sa place dans l'équipe de Gibbs.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce coup de fil. Ce coup de fil du cabinet d'avocat de son oncle, qui était mort et enterré peu de temps avant, à Londres. Il y avait cru si fort au fait qu'il soit dans le testament, qu'il hériterait de sa fortune, et qu'il pourrait s'offrir la ferrarri rouge qu'il avait toujours voulu, que ça lui avait fait mal quand il avait prit que c'était son cousin Crispian qui allait hériter de tout. _Oh, ce cher cousin Crispian_. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu tous les deux. Et voilà qu'en plus, il apprenait qu'il lui devait 10 000$ avec les intérêts sur 20 ans. _20 ans !_ Comment est-ce que la situation pourrait aller plus mal que _ça_ ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit sa gorge le gêner. Il connaissait cette sensation et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Essayant de refouler ça, il ferma les yeux. Ça ne fit rien pour apaiser la gêne qu'il ressentait et c'est avec force qu'il se redressa pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans sa cuisine. Il ne fit même pas un pas, qu'il se courba en deux, une quinte de toux, qui ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs, lui échappant de la gorge. Après cet épisode, il partit boire de l'eau. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons s'étaient fait plus lourds.

_Oh ouais, super._ Manquait plus que ça. Voilà ce que c'était que de voyager en Arizona. Il savait déjà qu'il avait dû chopper quelque chose là-bas. Sûrement cette Fièvre de la Vallée. Hmpf. La prochaine fois que son instinct lui disait de ne pas aller à un endroit, il l'écouterait. Même si Gibbs lui ordonnait d'y aller. Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, parce que quand Gibbs disait quelque chose, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de le faire. Tony savait qu'il ferait le voyage jusqu'en Enfer pour son patron.

Ayant vidé son verre d'eau, il se retrouva à penser à l'Arizona. On leur avait tiré dessus, ils avaient peut-être été contaminé par des matériaux radioactifs, qui sait, on l'avait obligé à faire du cheval, à faire endurer ça à son pauvre postérieur. Quoi d'autre encore ? Ah oui. Comment oublier le Sheriff ? Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des remarques.

Il avait sérieusement besoin de décompresser. Et il avait un moyen pour ça.

Attrapant un stylo et des feuilles de papier d'un tiroir, il repartit s'asseoir sur son canapé, et posa le tout sur la table basse. Mâchouillant négligemment au bout de son stylo, les yeux mi clos, il réfléchissait à un début. Puis il commença à écrire.

_Directeur Vance, _

_Je vous présente ma lettre de démission du Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Étant donné votre bienveillance, et surtout dû au fait que vous ne pouvez pas me supporter (oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est réciproque), j'espère que vous accepterez que ma démission commence immédiatement. Je ne pourrait pas supporter deux semaines de plus sous vos ordres (et vous aussi)._

_Sincèrement,_

_Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo._

Oh. Il s'en était pris au directeur là. Il lui semblait pourtant que sa rancœur venait plutôt de ses collègues, pas de son patron. Mais qu'importe. Ça lui faisait du bien. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se défouler chez lui. Et puis le directeur était le plus à même d'accepter sa démission, autant adresser la lettre à cet homme. Même si pour Tony, tout cela n'était qu'un stupide jeu pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il prit une autre feuille.

_Directeur Vance,_

Encore ?! Il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose contre lui. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il voit où ça allait le mener cette fois-ci.

_Directeur Vance,_

_Depuis que vous m'avez envoyé sur un put*** de bateau (ou navire, si vous préférez), je vous hais. Et vous n'avez pas fait grand chose, suite à cela, pour arranger la situation. Je sais que mon retour n'est dû qu'à la détermination de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs (sérieusement, qui peut faire face à Gibbs ? Même le directeur du NCIS ne peut pas). C'est pourquoi je demande à ce que ma démission, dont voici la lettre, soit prise en compte immédiatement._

_Ironiquement, _

_Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo_

Il y était allé un peu fort sur cella là, non ? Il avait besoin de boire, autant pour essayer d'apaiser la crampe qu'il sentait dans la poitrine, que pour ne plus penser à ces moments sombres de sa vie. Tony se leva, récupéra une bouteille de whisky de son mini-bar, un verre, et plaça le tout sur sa table basse, à côté des papiers éparpillés sur lesquels il se faisait une joie d'écrire.

Il but, sans écrire, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à voir trouble, ce qui ne prit vraiment pas longtemps, vu son état physique : fatigué, malade (il y avait toujours espoir que ce ne soit qu'un simple virus), avec déjà 4 bières circulant dans son sang...

Puis, il reprit son stylo, et se remit à ce qu'il faisait.

_Directeur Vance,_

_Je voudrais vous notifier de ma démission immédiate. Le Naval Criminal Investigative Service, bien qu'ayant été un endroit plaisait où travailler, ne l'est plus. J'ai appris tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, grâce à l'Agent Spécial Gibbs, et depuis quelques temps, je n'apprend plus grand chose. A ajouter à cela, que l'ambiance depuis votre arrivée est exécrable, comme l'est votre humeur à chaque fois que je vous vois, comme l'est votre humour, si tant est que vous en avez un, et comme l'est votre manière de travailler. Dommage, on aurait pu devenir de bons et charmants amis._

_Cordialement,_

_Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo_

_PS : Plutôt mourir pour le « on aurait pu devenir de bons et charmants amis ». C'était une manière subtile de dire que c'est tout le contraire._

Il recula légèrement pour admirer son travail. Son écriture n'était pas très droite, et presque illisible. Presque. Il arrivait tout de même à se relire. Il se mit à rire à son PS, rire qui finit en une autre quinte de toux, douloureuse, à entendre et à faire.

Tony continua ainsi à écrire, jusqu'à ce que sa main lui fasse mal, que sa tête ne se tienne plus droite, et que ses yeux ne fassent plus de différences entre les lettres de l'alphabet. Il s'endormit sur son canapé, sa dernière lettre, presque incompréhensible, en main, et la respiration sifflante.

_Leon,_

_Je t'aime pas, et s'pas parce que j'ai bu que j'te dis ça, mais parce que t'as fait de ma vie un enfer pendant 4 putains de mois, et pis à cause de ça, Gibbs, il m'aime bien, et il est fier de moi, eh ben Gibbs va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, comme celles que je vois devant moi (bizarre, j'étais sûr d'avoir pris une feuille blanche $-|). J'veux te dire que la vie sera plus belle pour moi si j'suis pas sous tes ordres, monsieur, et que si tu ne m'as pas sous tes ordres. Je crois que ça veut dire la même chose._

_Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aime pas, pas besoin de plus de réfléchissement (attends, jcrois que c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit) pour que tu dises oui à ma lettre de démission que je veux que tu acceptes à partir de tout de suite._

_Le plus sincèrement du monde,_

_Le Très Spécial Agent Anthony DiNutso (DiNozzo, Fornell m'a trop influencé)_

_PS : j'aime pas le USS Seawahk ni le USS Reagan, ni l'Arizona, et encore moins ta coupe de cheveux. Et la prochaine fois, jferais ça avec un ordi, parce que j'ai mal à la main. Encore un truc à ajouter à la longue liste que j'ai contre toi, monsieur._

---

**FIN**

---

_Voilà pour ce petit OS, pas très long, et pas très drôle, mais il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose, et voilà ce que j'avais à l'esprit. ;-) Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu._

_McRoselyn_


End file.
